


Sandwiches

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: Loving Annabelle (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi





	Sandwiches

** Sandwiches **

 

Simone let out a quiet sigh as she rested comfortably on the couch, her legs tucked underneath her as she leaned on one of the arms. The sounds of the ocean echoed in the background, but she wasn't paying much attention. Annabelle was lying next to her, eating a sandwich, casually flipping through a magazine. Well, she wasn't  _exactly_ lying next to her; technically, the brunette had her head resting in her lap, their eyes meeting every few seconds. The silence was comfortable and she couldn't help but be content.

Annabelle had moved in with her the day that she had graduated, and it had been a happy two months. At 18, Senator Tillman had no control over her. She softly stroked Annabelle's hair, letting her fingers cascade through the silky locks.

"Simone, check this out," Her gaze focused on the magazine for only a second before it traveled to a far more delicious sight.

Annabelle's lips and mouth were covered with stray drops of whatever sauce was on her sandwich, and crumbs were stranded in the valley between her breasts. She looked so innocent looking up at her, but when she noticed that her gaze was no longer on the magazine, a devious glint came into her eyes.

"See something you like, Si…" she was cut off by the beautiful blonde, who gently licked away the sauce with her tongue before kissing her.

She arched into the kiss, a low moan slipping through her lips, and she slowly kissed her back. The kiss lasted far less than what she wanted it to, but before she could offer a protest, her lover's skillful lips found a far more delectable path.

Simone gently nipped at her neck as she moved towards her destination, licking the stray crumbs away, moving to the ones nestled in-between her bosom. She felt Annabelle's breath against her ear, a low and husky sound, and felt her own desire grow.

"Damn it, Simone." She breathed raggedly. "I need you now."

A smirk slipped onto the blonde's face as she trailed kisses against her throat, enjoying the sweet torment, "You mean right now?"

"Simone," Annabelle's voice came out pleadingly. "Now."

"Good," she purred as she pulled her underneath her, pressing her into the couch, enjoying the way she arched against her. She pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling away to look at her.

"If I would have known we would do this because I ate a sandwich, I would have made one two hours ago." Annabelle breathed.

Simone smiled as she felt her move against her.

"You should have then," she said with a seductive glint in her eyes before kissing her harshly, allowing their tongues to meet.

**A/N: There you have it! My new story. Once again, reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading!**

**Hime**


End file.
